Naruto: the last sasuke the movie (valuable person)
by yeay-chan
Summary: 4 tahun setelah perang dunia shinobi ke 4, damai pun dirasakan di seluruh desa, terutama konoha, akan tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karna ada 2 musuh yang akan menghancurkan konoha, dengan menculik uchiha sakura yang mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat dari tsunade, akan kah sakura dan desa konoha bisa terselamatkan?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The last sasuke the movie (valuable person)

hai mina san! baru kali ini saya buat fanfic jadi, mohon bantuannya ya.!

chapter1: prolog

Kehilangan, mungkin itu lah yang dirasakan sakura saat ini. yah, menurutnya memandang sang bulan dan taman suasana di malam hari membuatnya sedikit tenang. dia pun menghela nafas, ternyata kehilangan sang janin yang dikandungnya lebih buruk bila dibandingkan ketika sasuke pergi meninggalkan konoha hanya karena demi sebuah dendam yang bodoh. dia pun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar sasuke merubah posisi tidurnya. sakura menatap sasuke dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah, '_gomen ne sasuke-kun, karena aku tidak bisa mengabulkan apa yang kau inginkan.'_ batin sakura lirih. semakin dia mengingat kejadian tersebut membuat sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"hah, lebih baik aku keluar sebentar" sakura pun pergi keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar.

**sesampainya diteras**...

yah, memandang sang bualn memang menenangkan. suasana seperti inilah yang sakura suka.

damai...

dunia shinobi memang sedang damai, terutama desa konoha, tetapi sayangnya tidak untuk sakura. wanita berambut pink ini benar-benar merasa bersalah pada sasuke.

"hah, kenapa setiap mengingat kejadian itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah pada sasuke-kun." gumam sakura pelan, dia pun sadar bahwa ini sudah larut malam.

"sepertinya ini sudah malam, aku harus masuk."

Namun sebelum sakura benar benar melangkah masuk kerumah, tiba-tiba-

"matte, sakura-chan." sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya. dia pun berbalik ke belakang,

"siapa disana?!" sakura pun bersiap untuk waspada sambil memasang gaya yang siap untuk bertarung.

"ahahaha hehehe hahahaha"

tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis terbang ke atas dari balik pagar dan dia terbang mengarah ke sakura.

"lama tidak bertemu ya, sakura-chan." kata gadis berambut orange tersebut.

tiba-tiba gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan sakura. sakura pun kali ini benar-benar terkejut. dia merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk kali ini.

sakura pun reflek berbalik kebelakang ketika dia merasakan sebuah chakra asing di belakangnya. dan benar saja, ada seorang lelaki yang sepertinya ingin menebasnya dengan sebuah tongkat aneh yang di pegangnya. sakura pun kehilangan kesadaran setelah diberi serangan dari laki-laki tadi. mereka pun langsung pergi dengan sakura yang digendong oleh laki-laki tersebut.

.

.

.

.

setelah sampai disebuah gedung hokage (lebih tepatnya mereka berada di atas gedung tersebut.) mereka pun memandang suasana yang berada di konoha. dengan sakura yang berada di tangan mereka.

"sudah lama aku tidak merasakan suasana disini. oh ya bagaimana dengan mu, ren?" tanya gadis tersebut.

"yah, aku juga, tetapi pertama-tama aku akan menghilang ingatan wanita ini tentang orang-orang yang berharga baginya, setelah itu aku akan mengubah ingatannya menjadi berada di pihak kita." ucap seorang laki-laki yang di panggil ren.

ren pun menjatuhkan sakura dengan posisi terduduk. sakura pun membuka kan matanya, warna matannya pun berbeda menjadi warna abu-abu. sekilas, dia sempat meningat tentang orang-orang yang berarti baginya, namun, ingatan tersebut langsung terhapus dari ingatan sakura.

Naruto: The last sasuke the movie (valuable person.)

ehehe, pendek apa panjang? sekali lagi saya masih pemula jadi gomen-ne ya mina-san... kalau review nya banyak insya allah saya akan melanjutkannya dengan semangat, tapi kalu sebaliknya ya udah aja gitu.. kritik dan saran saya terima, tapi kritiknya yang membangun ya!

baiklah..mata ashita di chapter depan!


	2. Chapter 2

hai mina san ketemu lagi dengan saya, hehehe yah maklum lah baru buat jadi pasti banyak kesalahan juga kan? oh ya makasih ya buat yang udah dukung saya, jadi semangat lagi nih buatnya oke silahkan dibaca ya, ku harap kalian suka y^o^y

Naruto: The last sasuke the movie (valuable person)

pairing: sasusaku

chapter 2: hilangnya keberadaan sakura.

_scenes tersebut tiba-tiba melintasi pikiran sasuke yang masih di alam bawah sadarnya. scene tersebut adalah sakura yang tatapan matanya berbeda menjadi dingin, dan semakin lama semakin menjauh, scene tersebut berubah menjadi tentang pertama kali sakura dan sasuke berkomunikasi di akademy dulu, tiba-tiba berubah scene tersebut menjadi dimana sakura dalam keadaan babak belur membuat sasuke marah tak terkontrol dan melukai salah satu ninja bunyi yang mengikuti ujian chunin di hutan kematian "hentikan!" kata sakura berlari dan memeluk sasuke dari belakang. tiba-tiba berganti lagi menjadi dimana pada saat itu sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan konoha "jangan pergi!, atau aku akan-" sakura pun terkejut ketika sasuke berada di belakangnya, "sakura, arigatou", selanjutnya berganti scene lagi menjadi dimana sasuke bertemu lagi dengan naruto dan sakura di markas orochimaru hingga berubah scene lagi menjadi saat sasuke melawan danzo dan tewas. dia hampir membunuh sakura dengan kunai beracun punya sakura dan berganti lagi pada saat perang dunia shinobi ke-4. sakura hampir terjatuh karna kelelahan kalau tidak di tahan sasuke. hingga berganti scene pada saat sasuke, sakura, dan kakashi yang menjadi seorang hokage, sebelum sasuke pergi, sasuke menyentuh kening sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. " aku akan menemuimu lagi, arigatou"..._

sasuke pun reflek membuka matanya dan terbangun dari tidurnya. nafasnya terengah-engah. mimpi tadi seperti benar-benar nyata bagi sasuke."sakura" sasuke pun menoleh kesamping dimana sakura tidur disana. tetapi ada satu hal yang aneh, dimana sakura? kenapa ia tak menemukan sakura? padahal seharusnya sakura berada disana. sasuke pun mulai turun dari ranjang tempat tidurnya. ia lalu mencari sakura menuju ke dapur, berharap ia melihat sakura sedang memasak untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, namun sayangnya ia tidak menemukan sakura disana, dia pun berlari mencari ke teras, berharap menemukan sakura disana, namun lagi-lagi sakura tidak ada, sasuke pun mulai khawatir, takut kehilangan istrinya, "sakura!" karena tidak menemukan sakura dimana pun, akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui naruto, sang hokage.

.

.

.

**di tempat hokage.**

**"hah kuso, kemana shikamaru, lama sekali dia datang, kemana dia?" ujar naruto kesal sambil duduk menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang penting.**

**"sudah lah naruto-kun, aku yakin shikamaru-san pasti datang, hanya saja mungkin dia sedang ada urusan, sehingga dia datang terlambat." kata hinata tenang sambil menyiapkan sebuah kopi yang telah dibuatnya.**

**"ini, minumlah" ucap hinata sambil memberikan kopi tersebut pada naruto. naruto pun mengambilnya dan meminum kopi tersebut sejenak.**

**"arigatou hinata, kau sudah membuatkan kopi yang enak untukku." ucapan tersebut membuat wajah hinata memerah sehingga membuatnya menunduk malu. "I-iya, sam- sama-sama naruto-kun." ucap hinata gugup.**

**"Naruto!"**

**baik naruto maupun hinata menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah sumber suara.**

**Brakk...**

**pintu ruang hokage pun terbuka dengan keras sehingga membuat naruto naik pitam.**

**"hei! kalau membuka pintu ini yang sopan lah, kau tau kan aku ini siapa hah!?" ujar naruto marah.**

**hinata yang melihat itu pun langsung menenangkan naruto "tenanglah naruto-kun, sasuke-kun pasti punya maksud tertentu." kata hinata. naruto pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud hinata.**

**"yah, ada apa kau kemari? jangan bilang kau datang kesini hanya ingin memin-"**

**"sakura menghilang." pernyataan tersebut membuat naruto dan hinata terkejut mendengarnya.**

**"apa? bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?"**

**"jangan-jangan." gumam hinata.**

**baik sasuke maupun naruto menoleh ke arah hinata. hinata yang sadar di tatap seperti itu pun langsung bingung.**

**"apa kau tau sesuatu hinata?"tanya naruto.**

**"yah, waktu itu,"**

**Flash back**

malam hari yang indah dikarenakan bulan purnama bersinar dengan terang.

damai...

ya damai, hal itu dirasakan semua orang, termasuk himata yang sedang berjalan pulang kerumahnya (maksudnya apartement naruto.).

"hah, malam yang indah, kuharap suasana seperti ini akan terus berlanjut selamanya." kata hinata lembut

tiba-tiba ada 2 orang yang melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainya. membuat pandangan hinata beralih ke arah 2 orang tersebut. awalnya hinata tidak menghiraukan objek tersebut, tapi yang membuat hinata penasaran adalah orang yang dibawa mereka.

"siapa mereka? kelihatannya mereka bukan berasal dari desa ini?" gumam hinata.

karena penasaran, akhirnya hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya,

"byakugan!" hinata melihat kedua orang tersebut dari jauh dan melihat seseorang yang berada di gendongan salah satu dari mereka. orang itu sepertinya tak asing baginya, dia adalah-

"sakura-chan? apa benar dia sakura-chan? ah tidak-tidak, tidak mungkin itu sakura-chan, tetapi kenapa orang tersebut mirip dengan sakura-chan? apa mungkin itu hanya perasaan ku saja." kata hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. hinata pun bergegas pulang.

End of flash back

"hah, ini sulit." gumam naruto.

baik hinata maupun sasuke terdiam. keadaan pun mulai hening. jujur saja, sebenarnya naruto benci keadaan ini, namun apa boleh buat, kini masalah yang mereka hadapi kali ini menyangkut keberadaan sakura.

_'sakura, dimana kau?'_

to be continued...

note: kyaaaaa, paniang palak ambo iki toh, eh eh bahasa apasih, hehehe ohya gimana nih? udah panjang? apa masih pendek? hah, lelah juga ya, nguras otak...

oh ya dukung terus ya, saya terima kritik dan saran, tapi ingat! jangan kritik yang pedas ya, hehehe, biar saya perbaiki mana penulisan saya yang salah, oh ya baiklah... mohon review sebanyak banyaknya ya? , see you (^O^)


End file.
